starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chelsea McNelsey/Galería
Temporada 1 Star Llega a la Tierra Kkk 52 - S1E1.png Kkk 53 - S1E1.png Kkk 54 - S1E1.png Kkk 55 - S1E1.png Kkk 56 - S1E1.png Kkk 57 - S1E1.png Kkk 58 - S1E1.png Kkk 59 - S1E1.png Jjj - S1E1.png Casamentero Ppz 3 - S1E3.png Ppz 30 - S1E3.png Ppz 31 - S1E3.png Ppz 32 - S1E3.png Ppz 37 - S1E3.png Ppz 38 - S1E3.png Ppz 40 - S1E3.png Ppz 41 - S1E3.png Ppz 51 - S1E3.png Ooz - S1E3.png Ooz 1 - S1E3.png Ooz 2 - S1E3.png Ooz 13 - S1E3.png Ooz 14 - S1E3.png Ooz 15 - S1E3.png Ooz 16 - S1E3.png Ooz 17 - S1E3.png Ooz 26 - S1E3.png Ooz 27 - S1E3.png Ooz 28 - S1E3.png Ooz 29 - S1E3.png Ooz 42 - S1E3.png Ooz 43 - S1E3.png Ooz 44 - S1E3.png Ooz 45 - S1E3.png Rrz 10 - S1E3.png Rrz 11 - S1E3.png Rrz 12 - S1E3.png Rrz 27 - S1E3.png Rrz 28 - S1E3.png Rrz 29 - S1E3.png Rrz 30 - S1E3.png Rrz 31 - S1E3.png Rrz 32 - S1E3.png Rrz 40 - S1E3.png Rrz 41 - S1E3.png Rrz 42 - S1E3.png Rrz 43 - S1E3.png Rrz 44 - S1E3.png Rrz 45 - S1E3.png Rrz 46 - S1E3.png Rrz 47 - S1E3.png Rrz 48 - S1E3.png Rrz 49 - S1E3.png Rrz 50 - S1E3.png Rrz 51 - S1E3.png Rrz 52 - S1E3.png El Brazo Monstruo S1E5 www 17.png S1E5 www 21.png S1E5 www 22.png S1E5 www 23.png S1E5 www 30.png S1E5 www 31.png S1E5 www 32.png S1E5 www 33.png S1E5 www 34.png S1E5 www 35.png S1E5 www 37.png S1E5 www 38.png S1E5 www 39.png S1E5 www 41.png S1E5 www 42.png La Fiesta de Brittney FB6.png FB8.png FB9.png FB10.png El Baile de la Luna Roja SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 07.png SVTFOE - El Baile de la Luna Roja - 08.png Excursión Interdimensional SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 07.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 26.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 27.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 28.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 32.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 35.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 36.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 44.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 47.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 90.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 91.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 130.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 132.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 133.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 135.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 160.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 162.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 165.png Temporada 2 Día de Chicas SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 03.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 05.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 08.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 10.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 18.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 19.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 20.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 25.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 103.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 123.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 170.png Nolódiga S2E26 Marco Diaz tries to salvage the situation.png S2E26 Marco 'if Marco were Chet, he'd totally punch Marco'.png NLD77.png NLD79.png NLD80.png Truco Star TS 180.png TS 207.png TS 208.png TS 209.png TS 213.png Matemagia S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking sleepy.png S2E32 Francis sleeping in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png Daño Colateral SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 11.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 12.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 69.png S2E38 Star Butterfly about to pull the white tarp.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 73.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 82.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 83.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 84.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 153.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 155.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 172.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 175.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 177.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 178.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 179.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 180.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 182.png SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 184.png Star Enamorada SC 503.png SC 544.png SC 561.png Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías